Naughty little Secrets
by Ciel-Souffle Nya
Summary: I MOVED MY STORY TO NEW ACCOUNT CALLED Ciel2031
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the bus stops at the bus stop, a young boy's nerves grow and grow as the que lines for the bus becomes less and less. Putting his shaking hands in his coat pocket, he grabs hold of the bus pass and holds it upto the driver once its his turn in the waiting line. As the boy turns around his sight is blocked with a full bus of people and he walks to the standing area and trys to reach up for small yellow triangle that is dangling from the cealing to be held for support in standin, embassesment wash over his face as he couldn't reach and desides to stand there.

The over populated bus begins to lift from the curb and jolts foward as the bus begins to move heading to its next stop. Unfortunately for the nervous boy he had fallen backwards from the buses large jolt to start and fell into someones lap who did a small grunt in suprize, the stranger automatacally wrapped his arms around the waste of the obect that has just fallen upon his lap.

Ocean blue eyes open from there tight hold to look into crimson red eyes and he blushes only to realize the man had his arms wrapped around his small figure.

The crimson eyed man was looking into ocean blue eyes until the boy began to get up and mumble something about being embarressed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you" Then he fell again as the bus jolted to a stop at its next designated area of stops.

"Here. How about you sit here" The man moved his shopping bags off the seat next to him and offerd it to the boy, who cautiously pulled his dark blue beanie over his head lower just in case.

"Thanks, and sorry. Again" The boy looked away again embarressed as he sat down and looked out the window resting his chin on his palm which his elbow lays on the windows bottom ledge for support.

Not only had this boy fallen in some strangers lap he had fallen twise in his lap, not only that but he drew attention, or so he hoped not.

"It's okay and your welcome" The stranger said with a cheerful smile.

A rather large woman came into the bus with a buggy pram and as everyone near the stand moves the woman edges her way in the baby area for her pram to lay, then it started as soon as the bus jolted to a start again, the baby began to cry.

Oh great. a baby, all i need" the blue haired boy mumbled to himself not expecting the raven haired man to hear him.

"Not a fan of babys?" the man asked as he leaned in to whisper the words so the woman couldn't hear.

The mans voice sent shivvers down the boys spine as he listend to them and then sat up straighter.

"No they whine to much, and they act worse than nekos do" The boy asked as he stood proud of himself at his words only him knowing the meanning behind them.

"Indeed its why im going to buy a neko today, i thought it was about time now that i got my own house" the man smiled.

"I'm gonna get off at the next stop i carnt stand" he points a finger at the baby when the woman wasnt looking "its. Crying" and reached for the bus bell and pressed it, three minuets later the bus jolted to yet again another stop and rose in his seat.

"I'll walk the rest of the way" he said stepping over the mans shopping.

"you sure? its dangerous these parts of town"

"Im not a child"

"of course not"

Once the boy was off the bus he began to walk away and started to get scared as he saw no one around exept for the leaveing bus that just passed around a corner leaveing him all alone to walk.

Ears twitched under his hat as he heard to men aproach from behind only to put a rag over his mouth and nose and seconds later after breathing it in, black coverd his vision and he fell into a deep slumber of sleep.

He was awoken by loud screaching and barking noises as well as meowing crys, he slowly went to stand when he hit his head on something, when his mind cleared he looked around to notice he is in a black coloured, suare, cage.

Panic over took as he couldnt open the cage door, realization hit him when his hat and coat was gone as well as all his ther clothes exept for black shorts and he was accomadated with a shite button up shirt which was rather baggy.

Frantically looking around he started to gather tears in his eyes and start to calmly whimper to himself as well as letting out a few crys every now and then "Nyaa...Nyaa..." Until his cage was kicked and he shut up.

Thats right the blue haired boy was a neko and he soon realized that he, was in, a pet store...

"To the back of your cages dinners here!" The grudgy man with blond hair said as he held mixed pet food in a large tub and started to open the cages and put some in each empty bowl, not bothering to clean out the mouldy food from last time.

Heres my chance.. The boy thought as the cage to his door opend and soon as he was about to run out he was zapped with electric shock so powerful it hurt, it was a tazer momanterally distracting the freedom for the pain in his arms that where shooting upto his neck.

When he opend his eyes again he saw the cage was now closed with a large lump of Hanyou, Neko, and other pet foods mixed as one making him feel sick.

The neko grabs the bowl and throws it at the cage door making all the food fall onto the floor outside going through the cages gaps but the bowl, not so much, as it fell on the cage floor with a rolling hollow sound as it fell to a stop.

The neko leaned over and picked up the water bowl and put it to his mouth and began to drink at it slowly enjoying the coolness egnough to not hear the soft bell shime of the pet shop opening.

Once he places to bowl down he looked up to notices a very familiar man, it was that stranger he met on the bus, but whats he doing here?

Thats right he said he was buying a neko today... He thought.

Then out of reflexes he shouted at the man "Hey! Hey! you! mister with the black coat!" The man turned around and his eyes widen he was right it was him.

"Help me! please!" The blue haired boy said as he banged on the cages door wanting out.

The crimson eyed man walked over to him and bent down to be at the same hight only to see tears in the boys eyes and receaveing another "please..." the boy nearly whisperd as a ball formed in his throwght thretening him to cry.

"What are you doing here? and you never told me you where a neko" the raven haird man said and stood up to go find the owner of this shit place of what only animals call hell.

This action the man did caused the boy to suddenly spil the bowl of water with his knee as he wwent closer to the cage down begging him not to leave or leave him in this horrable place only for the man to return ten minuets later with a red collar and a red leash in hand giving a smile with his eyes shut nicely as he walks back to the neko.

"You wanted to leave? yes?" The man questioned replaying the young nek boys words in his head receaveing a quick nod.

"So whats your name sean as though i've adopted you" the raven haired man said as he started too open the cages meconizms to open the black coloured cage.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive" the neko said as he stood up and out of the cage nothing more than wanting to flea now!

"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis" Sebastian said as he started o put the collar around the boys next only to be pushed away.

"What are you doing!?" Ciel protested as he kept the collar in his hand not letting go and keeping it at a distance only for Sebastian to pull it back harder to get it out of the young nekos grip.

"Your mine now. You belong to me, do you not recal me adopting you? or would you rather me give you back and you stay in this place?"

Ciel whined whimpering a bit as he lowerd his head with his ears drooping.

Sebastian put the red collar on the neko and ruffled his hair clipping the leash to its loop and pulling the boy along.

"Come on. Lets go home" Sebastian smiled and walked out the shop, the other following in foot.

Ciel cryed inside thinking to himself how he doesn't want to be a pe or a neko or have this life.

Before he knew it he was on the bus again with Sebastian heading home.

Ciel was sulking in the bus seat scraping his nails across the side f the bus under the buses window ledge growing more bored and mored by the minuet, hes been on this bus 'home' for ages now about twenty minuets if not more and began to get anoyyed.

Ciel receaved a tap to the back of his hand "Don't vandalize, you might scratch it, and i don't wanna have to pay for a new wall if we get caught" Sebastian warned.

Ciel slumped in his seat getting tired, this was why he was running in the first place, to find a place where no one could get him so he wouldnt be sold as a neko. But here he is heading home with someone hes just met and going to be treated as a neko hip hip horay, oh the joys of being a neko...

Ciel grumbles about Sebastian being an arse and doesn't much care, it went unheard from Sebastian of course as he continued to text on his phone.

It was getting darkish outside and Ciel was growing more bored by the minuet and desided to kick his feet on the chair infront of him, finding it a comfortable silence and yawning, only yet again to receave a tap to the knee and stops only to sulk again.

The blue haired neko leaned up and watch what Sebastian was doing on his phone out of intrest and curiocity.

"What you doing?"

"Playing a game"

"What game?"

"Tettrus"

"Whats that?"

"My you ask alot of questions"

"So?"

"Curiocity killed the cat" at this responce Ciel huffed and leaned down on the buses chair again playing with the collar around his neck which jingled with the small tag, he looked down to notice the leash was resting on Sebastians lap and not being held.

Ciel jumps up and jumps over to the back seats holding his leash so Sebastian carn't grab it, when Ciel went to run past Sebastian to get to the front doors and leave this bus and be free once more.

Sebastian put his foot aross the lane and rested it on the other side onto another chair createing a gate like passage more gate wise.

"Ah-ah" Sebastian responded when Ciel tryed to get over only for the neko to climb over the seats on the other row and over Sebastian leg and make a bolt for the front of the emptyish bus, he didn't care if people saw him, he wanted out! and he wanted out, now!

Ciel was jolted back when the bus started again and fell onto the floor only to be picked up by Sebastian himself and carried back to the seats, Ciel sulked and whined with muffled complains how he hates life and wants to leave everything.

Ciels ears perked up when the bus bell rang again and then Sebastian stud up with the leash in hand and led the neko to the front stepping off the bus and walking towards a street of house flats only to come across his open the door.

"If you have a car, why not use it?" Ciel ansewd as he was pulled inside.

"Saves oil"

Ciel hummed and looked around the flat, the kitchen was the first he saw then when he looked to his right it was a living room with a sofa in the middle with a large TV on the wall.

Sebastian let go of the nekos leash letting it hang loose and the neko started to sniff his eyes closeing his head tilting up a bit sniffing around as he walked to diffrent parts of the flat, meanwhile Sebastian was prepareing dinner, of roasties, mash, gravy, vedge and chicken.

Ciel walked back into the living room sniffing again only to catch a really strong smell of.

Catnip? Ciel thought and began almost tearing up the flat to look for the herb he new was in the house somewhere.

Where is it? where is it!? His thoughts where until bingo! he found it under the sofa cushions and opend the bag.

When Sebastian heard the neko making loud noices and a cusion rolled into the kitchen he peeked into the living room to find a neko laying on the floor purring and rubbing his face on the carpeted rug floor with a busted bag and green herbs spread around him.

"Nya..prrrr...prrrr...prrrr..."

Sebastian was stuck on what to think. One it was cute and absalutely adorable even, but on the other hand he just made a mess of the room and got catnip everywhere on the floor.

Sebastian heads towards the neko that is currently rolling on the floor pawing the rug with his hands puring with his eyes shut sweetly.

Sebastian kneeles down infront of the neko and Ciel opend his eyes only to purr louder and roll onto the mans lap and start to paw at his trousers licking the fabric on the leg while puring and tail softly wafting in the air.

"Nyaa...Nyaaprrr...purrr...purrrr"

"No Ciel. Thats bad. Look at the mess you've made. Bad!" Sebastian scolded Ciel hitting the nekos rear end hard as a punishment and this brought the neko to his scences and realized what he was doing until he noticed the paid and began whimpering with his ears hanging low atop his head.

"Nyaa...Nyaa..." He said rubbing his bottom until Sebastian grabbed the boys wrist and lifted him up dragging him to an empty bedroom which is soon to be re-moddled for the younger male in due time.

"You will stay in here and think about what you've done. Until then i sugest you behave yourself" Sebastian said as he uncliped the leash from the nekos collar, headded twards the coat hanger in the kitchen and hung it up.

A few minuets later after he was nearly finished with dinner he heard the neko began to whine again in the room and ignored it in favour of setting dinner on the living room coffee table which he pulled up from the corner and placed the plates down ontop.

"Nya-a-aaa..." the crying sounds of the neko was getting louder and as Sebastian came closer to the door to retreave the neko boy he heard scratching on the door. "Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-a-a-aaaa-aaaa...Seb-Seb-Sebas-s-stian-n-nnnn..." The neko hummed a loud sob scratching and clawing on the door.

Ciel was to busy scratching and crying he didn't hear Sebastian come closer until he opend the locked door and Ciel fell backwards as the door bumped into him, Ciel soon scrambled to Sebastians feet and started crying louder hugging his leg "Nyaaa... Se-Se-Sebas-s-stian-nn-nnnnn...Nyaa..."

"You sorry?" and in reply the neko nodded his head quickly, Sebastian went eye level with the boy on the floor and looked at him seriously, tilting the boys chin up to see the boys face he saw rivers of tears and red soaked eyes "What do you say?"

"S-s-s-sor-r-ryy..*hiccup*..yyy..."

"Okay" and then Sebastian rapped his arms around the poor neko boy comforting him and rocked back and forth until the child went int small sniffles and sobs.

"You hungry?"

Ciel nodded with his eyes closed not wanting to look at Sebastian right now.

"Okay. Lets get some dinner. You like chicken, yes?"

"mhm..." Ciel hummed a yes with his head nodding the action, following Sebastian down the hallway he saw the table in the living room which was once rect is now clean with food on the table and it spelled wonderful.

Ciels ears and tail lifted and his tail wafted in the air and he quickly let go of Sebastians shirt and ran towards the two meals and sat down on the sofa and began to tuck into the chicken first on one of the plates then Sebastian joined in eating his.

Ciel whines now that all his chicken is gone, he looked at Sebastian and gave a silent question looking at Sebastians left over chicken dinner at this Sebastian realized what the neko by wanted and chuckled.

Sebastian picked up the gravy coverd chickin strip and held it infront of Ciel only to move it when the child tried to grab it leaveing Sebastian to chuckle at the adorable pout on the young nekos face.

After a few failed attempts at trying to get the chicken Ciel just sat there looking at it.

"Good boy" Sebastian said putting the chicken in the boys mouth and going back to eat his dinner, all he can hear is munching sounds on chicken.

After dinner was eaten and washed as well as put away, Ciel and Sebastian was sat on the sofa watching a discovery channel on space, black holes, and other cool space things.

Ciel yawned as he rolled over on the couch faceing away from the TV and rested his legs on Sebastians lap getting comfy.

Sebastian was slowly and nicely tickleing the boys legs only getting a twitch or two when it was really tickleish, after a few minuets of tickleing later, Ciel was asleep and snoreing like a baby while licking his hand every now and then without knowing and then resting back again with warm breaths.

Sebastian chuckled at this and picked up the neko carefuly and carried the child to his bedroom which then after being put under the quilts he put the large feather filled duvet over the small sleeping frame of the boy sleeping the night away, only to be joined after Sebastian got changed into his PJ's and fall asleep minuets later.

A loud buzzing noise woke both of them up and Sebastian was out of bed stright away getting ready for work whear as Ciel he watched as Sebastian change and a small blush coverd his cheeks, minuets later Sebastian was dressed in a black robe and Ciel sat up on bed.

"Where are you going?"

"School. I'm a Teacher"

At this Ciel went stiff. It was kinda awkward being around teachers, though hes never been educated and he misses working, its so boreing dueing the hours of the day doing nothing.

"How about me?"

"You stay at home, watch TV, sleep, eat, anything really until i get back"

"But i don' wanna" Ciel whined, he didn't want to be left home all alone.

"You have to"

"Why?"

"Good point. But you will probably grow bored and start to anoy and destract my student and i wonte have time to take you home"

"I wonte. I promise! Please.. i don't wanna be left here alone"

"Funny you say that, wasnt you fine by yourself yesterday trying to run from wherever you came from?"

Ciel sat there looking way and at the matress away from Sebastians stare, was Ciel really getting attatched so quickly? well he is good nice, he wasnt like that last person he was with. Sebastian treats him nicely, feeds him, gives him a bed, a home that nice, hell he even gets catnip, hes handsom, but... whats making him submissive all over a sudden?

"I'll think about it okay?"

Ciel nodded watching as Sebastian left the appartment, jump in his car and speed away leaveing Ciel all alone with nothing to do, at all, nothing, at, all...

A few hours past when Ciel woke up to Sebastian walking back into the apartment with a guest who also has a neko. Ciel stops at the halway peeking out into the living room/kitchen listening to there convasation.

"Thanks for inviteing me over"

"It's no problem. Want some tea? coffee?"

"Tea please"

"Coming up"

"Is it okay if i let Oscar off his leash?"

"Yea thats fine, he doesnt look like someone who would cause harm"

"Thanks"

"Take a seat" Sebastian pointed to the couch as he was making tea.

Ciel saw the dark grey neko wearing a green collar and prancing around his owner who looked like Sebastian but wasnt, he has longer hair, and glasses, as well as purple eyes. Ciels eyes narrowed at the sight of another neko in, HIS, home, he groweld to himself as he watched the older neko sniff around the house, this so called 'Oscar' picked up Sebastians little kitty plush and cuddled it as well as smileing up at Sebastian as he carried in the tea in which Sebastian smiled back.

Ciel has had egnough, he sneeked upto the other neko and clawed him across the cheek in which Oscar fell onto the floor. Ciel hissed at the other claiming Sebastian as his and that this is his teratorial home and Oscar should leave.

Ciel groweld as Oscar did back both of them standing ready to attack and Ciel pinned Oscar to the floor hissing like crazy growling and clawing at the red eyed neko with dark grey hair, also biteing the neko with his mini cute fangs that was not coated with the other nekos blood.

"CIEL!" Sebastian shouted quickly putting the tea down and lifting Ciel off of Oscar, Ciel struggled in his arm shouting curse words at the other neko, in which Oscar groweld and hissed but shortly stopped when his owner gave him a glare.

Oscar started whimpering holding his hand t his bloodied cheek at this Ciel smirked happy with himself until he realized he was heading down the halway to that same empty room with no windows and nothing in it but one door which is its only exit.

Ciel started to panic and tightly wrap his arms around Sebastian's legs and his legs around Sebastian's waste constantly repeteing the word 'no' and 'sorry' and then he started to whimper crying as he was placed down in the room yet again to think about what hes done.

"Nyaaaaa...! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Seb-Se-Sebas-s-stiannnnnn!" Ciel cryed clawing at the door only this time he was ignored as Sebastian walked back to the living room apologizeing saying that Oscar should probably go home with his owner to get the woonds proparly fixed and cleaned out.

Sebastian sighs and desides to leave Ciel in the room all night, after Sebastian has finished gradeing his students papers he went to bed ignoreing the crys of the neko until they stopped persumeing that the neko had fallen asleep.

When Sebastians alarm went off again the next morning and swiched is horrid beeping noise off he heard the crys of the neko and felt guilty about leaveing him locked in the lonely room all night.

With a sigh he stood up, got dressed and went to let Ciel out of the room, and a tumbling neko was hugging his waste saying 'sorry' repetedly over and over again, apologizeing.

Sebastian accepted his apology and went to go make brakfast today seen as though he doesnt have to go to work straight away due to him setting the alarm off a little earlier today.

"Hungry?"

"Yea"

"What do you want?"

"What do you got?"

"How about waffles?"

Ciel nods his head "Yea, you got honey to go with that?"

Sebastian nods humming a "mhm" and got to work.

"So i've been thinking about you coming to work with me..." Sebastian trailed off and the neko looked up exited forgetting about his waffles for a moment before eating them the intire convasation.

"yea?"

"And the behaviour you did last night im not sure your safe around others. How do i know your not gonna harm anyone else?"

"I wonte i promise..."

"how do i know that?"

"Cause that one that came last night was a neko and this is my home not his. Mine. And you are mine to, i showed him whos boss around here, that he can never take my place as a neko"

Sebastian looked suprized at how teratorial Ciel can be once he claims whats his. Sebastian sighs and lifts up a bag with a black box with a golden sparkly rubbon on top passing it to Ciel. "You've got one chance"

Ciel nodded and opend the box to find that it was a dark grey collar with white fluffy padding on the inside for comfort, on the front a love heart tag with it saying 'Property of Sebastian Michaelis' with the adress and details on the back. On the side of the collar it had a logo and some fancy writeing saying 'St. Georges School' and the logo was of two diffrent coloured crosses with a halo in the middle.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian tilting his head until Sebastian grabbed the collar and wrapped it around the nekos neck in replacement of the red collar that was given from the pet shop, just the thought sends chills up the nekos back or any pets backs for that matter.

"Whats this?"

"Your coming to school yes?"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Yay, thank you Sebastian" Ciel said jumping onto the raven haired man.

"Okay finish up breakfast we gotta get going"

"Okay" Ciel said eating re remander of his waffles in silence.

Ciel was almost juming in the passanger car seat grinning as they where heading to St. Gerorges School, Sebastian couldnt help but chuckle the the exited neko.

"So why do you wanna go to school that much?"

"I've never had education before and if i have education it means im less of a pet and more of a human"

"I see" Sebastian says pulling upto the school.

Ciel followed Sebastian holding Sebastians hand the hole was with his ears down, Sebastian notices this and asks if hes ok only for Ciel to reply with "I'm okay just a little noisey"

Sebastian nodded and lead them to the class formroom. Sebastian turned the door handle and walked in with Ciel hiding behind his large robes at all times, the class was noisey causeing Ciel to whine a bit and press his ears closer to his head.

Sebastian sat down leaveing the neko to stand and the class to finally notice him and shut up to stare, causeing the nekos ears to lift up then down again nly to repete until they deside to stay down out of nervousness with so many kids watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Language

Ciel was currently wearing a black button up shit with black short and long black socks as well as black trainers with a little black bow tied to the end of his tail with a little bow on it which he had a fight with Sebastian about not wanting to put it on, but in the end Sebastian said he couldn't comee along if he didn't put it on, so in the end Ciel lost.

Ciel whisperd to Sebastian "Sebastian.. there stareing at me..."

"Class. This is Ciel he will be joining us today, be nice" Sebastian told the class before he stood up leading Ciel to the front row of desks, there where a row of desks toutching the teachers desk and Sebastian put him there so he could help Ciel if need be.

Children in class where whispering to one another saying things like:

"Whats a neko doing in school, doesnt sir know pets arn't allowed?"

"Aww, hes so cute!"

"Fucking tramp"

"Whats he even doing here?"

"Look how big his eyes are, simply adorable"

"Is he Professor Michaelis's pet?" so on, so on...

"Now, now egnough chitter chatter time for class. Todays lesson is english, then after that we have maths. Once break is over i will tell you the res of todays lessons"

Ciel looked up with his ears down looking as Sebastian started to write todays lesson on the bored.

'Poetry'

and below that was a poem saying:

Dearest creature in creation,

Study English prnunciation.

I will teach you in my verse

Sounds like corpse, corps, horse, and worse.

I will keep you, suzy, buzy,

Make your head with heat grow dizzy.

Tear in eye, you dress will tear.

So shall i! Oh hear my prayer.

"Okay get your text books out and write the following down on the board and we are gonna havea go at writeing our own poem today if we have time, what you will be doing is telling me what you think the poem is saying, there are no right or wrong ansews, now begin"

As everyone bagan to write Ciel looked lost until Sebastian put a book down infront of the neko child and a pen in which Ciel grabbed them and looked lost, yet again.

"Sebastian.."

Sebastian looked up at Ciel after he sat down oposit Ciel but on his own desk "Yes?"

"i..i carn't read" Everyone around started to chuckle until Sebastian stepped in.

"Hey! back to work! what did i say when i first came in!?" after that the class shut up and Sebastian walked to Ciel. "It's okay just copy from the board"

"Sebastian.." Ciel whimperd ears going low.

"Shh.. its okay whats up?"

"I don't know how to write..." Ciel looked down at the pen and book on his desk holding back tears of embarresment.

"It's okay. Wait here" Sebastian said standing back up from kneeling on the floor and back to his desk in which he pulled out a peice of paper and began putting dots all over the lined peice of paper, after a few minuets he called Ciel over.

"Ciel, you see these dots? with that pen of yours you follow the dots, like this watch" Sebastian picked up a pen and went over one letter of the drawn alphabet with dots.

"See?"

Ciel nodded.

"Good, do you think you can do this for me?"

Ciel nodded again, Sebastian passed the sheet to Ciel but Ciel stayed standing up with his ears down.

"You okay?" Sebastian said looking up at the neko.

Ciel sat on Sebastian lap giving a nod.

"Okay"

Ciel sat on Sebastian lap and picked up the pen and started to messily write with his right hand, people in the class where whispering quietly saying how hes a baby in a good, cute and bad way receaveing a glare from Sebastian and then they all shut up and got back to work in silence.

Minuets past then Ciel looked up at Sebastian, Sebastian in which looked down at Ciel then at the sheet and nodded his aproval, Ciel smiled and finished the other sheet of numbers this time and Sebastian nodded again for aproval.

Sebastian started to write some simple things down for the boy to learn:

Cat

Dog

Pig

Cow

Owl

Bat

Sebastian pointed to the first word and asked "What does this say?"

"C-ca-ca...?"

"Cat"

"Ca-a-ca-t. Cat"

"Very good, next one"

"D-o-jee?"

"Thats pronounced g not jee"

"D-o-g..?"

"Well done" Sebastian said petting the boy between the ears receaveing a loud purr.

A boy rose from his seat and walked upto Sebastian with his work "Professor Michaelis i've finished the work on the board and wrote my poem, is there anything i need to do?" Sebastian took the work from the brown haired boy wearing glasses and had freckles and pushed Ciel off his lap to check over the work.

Ciel stood there looking at him occasionally sniffing him from where he stood with his arms held to his own chest as a barrier with his hands curled in a safe passition.

"Hi" the boy smiled and Ciel's ears rose then went back down twise until they stayed up finally deming this boys okay.

"Hi" Ciel said shifting on his feet awkwardly awaiting for him to finish checking over the boys papers.

"Im Mikey" the boy said holding his hand out for Ciel to shake, Ciel took his hand and replyed with "I'm Ciel"

"It's nice to meet you Ciel"

"You to"

Sebastian was taking longer on purpose so he could let Ciel make friends rather than to become enemys.

"Wanna sit next to me in class?"

At this question Ciel hesetated looking at Sebastian to be known if hes allowed in which Sebastian looked up at Ciel and said "It's up to you, you can sit next to him if you like Ciel"

Ciel nodded and turned back to Mikey smileing "Okay"

They still have twenty minuets of the lesson remaining and Sebastian gave Ciel a practice sheet to write words and practice them as well as pronounce a few before he sent him to sit down next to his new friend Mikey.

A blond girl on the other side of Ciel squeeled and hugged Ciel tight "Aww, your sooo cute!"

Ciel blushed and replyed with "You to" and looked away embarrassed, the girl giggled and pecked him on the cheek causeing the neko to lift his tail and cover his eyes with it blushing fifty shades of red. (get the joke? fifty shades of grey? fifty shades of red? XD haha)

Ciel may not of been able to finish all his work but got most of it done before the bell rang signalling there next lesson, everyone put there English books in there bag and got out there Maths books and began to write the date down and the title; Times tables.

Ciel stood up and walked to Sebastian who was writeing on the bored and looked up at the pen that was writeing and he touched the black lines that the pen drew and they disapeared under is finder when he repoved it, looking shocked he tryed again for the same reasult which led in Sebastian picking him up under the armpits and sitting him on the teachers swively chair while he tempts to try write again, once done he anounces to the class what to do.

Sebastian walks to Ciel and reaching under his desk for some blocks.

"Your going to be adding today, okay?" he says to Ciel then some punk kid shouts out in class saying "Why does he have to add when he gotta times!?" only to bit hit across the head by the blond girl Ciel now knows as Lizzy but he calls her Elizabeth, and she said to the punk "Shut up! eric! hes learning!"

Sebastian looked away to finish talking t Ciel, he placed one block on the table and asked Ciel how many they are.

"Three?"

"Try again"

"Five?"

"Nope" Sebastian says smileing.

"One?"

"Correct. what comes after one?"

"Two?"

"Correct, and what comes after two?"

"Four?"

"Nope its-" Sebastian was cut off.

"No wait! its three!"

Sebastian smiled and nodded his head "Correct. Whats after three?"

"Four!"

Sebastian smiled chuckleing "Correct. Whats after fou-" Sebastian was cut off. Again.

"Wait! lemme think...five...six...seven?" He looks up at Sebastian.

"Weldone" Sebastian pulls out a neko treat out of his desk draw, it smelled of strawberrys and chocolate, the neko waved his tail the bell jingleing making other students in class look up at the noise to see Ciel trying to reach for the treat in Sebastians hand until Lizzy spoke up.

"You get that treat Ciel~! You can do it~!" Ciel turned around and smiled then thought with his hand to his chin, he grabs his teacher phone from the desk and holds it high.

"Ciel. Give it back"

"How about a trade?"

"Alright~" Sebastian fake sighed and pushed the treat in the nekos mouth and grabbed his phone pocketing it.

Ciel turned around to hear Lizzy giggleing with Mikey and a few others saying weldone, Ciel smiled and ate the treat.

Ciel froze when he heard a small meow, he stood up sniffing the air grabbing everyones attention. He lifts his right eat up and stand infront of the class with his ear normaly high again and tells the class..

"Shh... i hear something..." He says putting a finger t his lips, he lifts his right ear higher again and listens for a noice to hear a russle and a meow, he turns his head sharply in the direction of the noise and glares daggers at a boy growling slightly, speed walking to him and picking up his black bag and un-zipping it to find a small black kitten inside, the kid tryed to grab his bag only for Ciel to run to the front with it, still having everyone attention and sniffing inside, it was a girl kitten so Ciel was okay with it, thank the lord.

He pulled the kitten out and cuddled it while he saw ith his legs behind him and his bum on the floor kissing the kitten, sniffing the air he sniffed the bag again only to push it away and say "She wee'd"

Sebastian came closer and demanded that he give him the kitten.

"Ciel remember what happend last time with another cat around?" Oh Ciel remembers perfectly how he beat up Oscar, he smirked and refuzed to let the black kitten go kissing her.

"I wonte her prommiss"

"How do i know that?"

"Cause Oscar was a boy and Sofias a girl"

"Sofia?"

"Shes called Sofia"

"I carn't risk you playing to ruff with her shes small and your big" Sebastian said reaching for the kitten again.

"Nyaa! You carn't have her" the owner of the kitten was just watching unsure of what to think, as was everyone else where as some where saying how cute he looked with a kitten, and saying how cute he would look dressed up in a sailor suit with a maching set with the kitten.

"Ciel" Sebastian warned.

Ciel stood up and ran to the back of the class. "Austin get you kitten!" Sebastian told the owner of the black kitten, and the child stood and went to the back to go grab the kitten only for Ciel to hiss and growl at him shocking everyone, he shows his fangs and nails trying to scare the student in which Sebastian yells at him and then Ciel hides under the spare row or tables and transforms into a kitten leaveing his human clothes on the floor under the table.

Two kittens came running out from the table with each other heading to the front of the class, people where standing in there seats trying to get a better view at the kittens, Ciel lead Sofia behind Sebastians desk where they went to hide.

Sebastian and the other class where shocked and also Sebstian and Austin was calling for the two kittys.

Sebastian calling Ciel and Austin calling Sofia, it wasnt until minuets later that they heard and meow under the desk did Sebastian and Austin go to look under it to see both kitten practacly in heat, Ciel was on Sofia holding still while biteing down on Sofia's neck growling everytime Sebastian tryed to grab him.

Sebastian goes to the front of the class and tells Austin to go back to his seat.

"Okay for starters, Austin you shouldnt of brought a kitten into school and keeping it in your bag is unacceptable. Second i carnt get Ciel off of Sofia due to *coff coff* there... er..."

"Shut up Sebastian" Ciel sat from under the desk cutting Sebastian in thought of how he was going to explane it to his class.

"Ciel come out now!"

"Yea i did, but i left my clothes under the tables at the back"

A few 'oh's and 'omg's and 'did they just do what i thought they did? and in school?' its clear the children under stood the meaning of Ciel saying "Yea i did" right after Sebastian said "Ciel come out now!" which when he said he did he did... but not out from the table but out of *coff coff* Sofia...

Sebastian sighed

"I hope you lot have done your work to be watching a comedy" Sebastian shouted at the class as he went to get the kids clothes, minuets later after dressing the bos under his desk he came out, hair all ruffled with the kitten in his arms, he walked over to Austin and put the kitten in his arms.

"Congrats your gonna be an owner of 9 more kittens" Ciel smirked and walked away leaveing the class stunned and there assumtions to be correct in the meaning that Ciel just had Sex under the teachers desk table.

When Ciel returned to Sebastian Ciel receaved a very harsh slap to the bottom that sounded in the room causeing the children the gasp at what they saw. This day of school has turned out very intresting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel started to whimper and rub his behind "Sorr-" He was cut of with another harsh slap to his behind.

"That was wrong of you to do that!" Sebastian said in a very stern domanating voice glancing at the children telling them to get back to work for the last few minuets of class.

"It was inofproprate of you to run off and do something like that, especially at your age, you both only kittens your no wear near adult-hood just yet and there you go and get her pregnant i am very! very! disopointed in you!" Sebastian scolded.

Sebastian went to sit down on his chair behind his desk and he sighed "Ciel. What did i say to you before we came here?"

"To finish eating my waffles"

"Not that"

"This is my only chance, and if im bad i get no more" Ciel said looking down at his shoes and playing with his tail end.

"Exactly. And what did you do?"

"I misbehaved"

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry"

"Not just to me" Sebastian gestured to the class "To them to"

Ciel walked to the front of the class his ears down and he coffed to get everyones attention.

"Im sorry everyone" Ciel said looking down mumbleing the words.

"Don't mumble Ciel, speek louder so they can all hear you"

Ciel lifted up his head "Im sorry"

Lizzy stood up and walked around the tables and hugged Ciel "It's okay Ciel" Ciel hesitated before he hugged Lizzy back, Ciel started to cry on her shoulder hugging her for more comfort.

Sebastian spoke up "Don't give him any affection, he doesnt diserve it" Sebastian spoke aloud so Lizzy and Ciel could hear and a few others in the class.

Lizzy pulled away and looked at Sebastian before she sat back down in her seat feeling sorry for the poor neko.

Ciel whimperd shifting on his feet wondering what to do, he walked to Sebastian with his head down, and grabbed the blocks and his unfinished work and went to go sit at the back far corner where he couldn't talk to anyone.

Ciel started to stack the blocks and count them up and write the ansews down on the sheet while Sebastian teached the reast of the class, and before he knew it the bell went for break.

Lizzy and Mikey walked upto Ciels table and ask him if he wants to go play outside, Ciel talks while his head is in his arms on the desk saying "Sebastian wonte let me. Not after what iv'e done" Ciel whimperd ears going flat and a few sobbing noises escaped as his shoulders shook with crying, almost looking like chuckleing if it wsnt for the situation or the crying noises.

Lizzy and Mikey walked upto Sebastian and asked if Ciel can go play.

"Ciel can ither get 10 punishments now or he can wait it out for the rest of the day" Sebastian said turning back towards Ciel waiting his ansew.

Ciel whimperd, he really wants to go outside and play with his new friends. Ciel nods his head and stands and walks to Sebastian.

"Lizzy. Milky. Do you mind waiting outside" Lizzy and Milky nodded and left the room for Sebastian to deliver the punishment.

Sebastian pulled Ciel over the desk and opend his draw to pull out a wooden ruler.

"Lets see if you lessons payed off. Count for me"

SMACK!

"One"

SMACK!

"Two"

SMACK!

"Three"

SMACK!

"Four"

SMACK!

"Five"

SMACK! Ciel broke into screaming sobs "NYAAAAAAAAAA! SIX!"

SMACK!

"SEVEN"

SMACK!

"EIGHT"

SMACK!

"NINE"

SMACK!

"TEN"

Sebastian set Ciel back up and rubbed his behind and hugging him tightly "Good boy. Don't ever. EVER! do that again!" Sebastian scolded yet again only for Ciel to nod.

"Okay off you go"

Ciel walked to the classroom door where Lizzy and Milky had worried faces on and hugged Ciel as soon as he was out of the door.

"Ciel you okay?"

"Yea..just...a little sore" Ciel said rubbing his behind as Lizzy and Milky walked with him leading him out to the play area.

When Ciel was outside he saw, swings, roundabouts, climbing walls, trees with tire swings, slides, ball court, and other things as well as a crawl through tunnel.

Lizzy grabbed Ciels hand and pulled him towards the large basket that was a swing, her and Ciel saat inside while Milky pushes hard a few times before jumping in himself, they all sat there chatting about how cute Ciel was and they want him to come to school again tomorrow.

"I doubt Sebastian will let me come tomorrow" Ciel said looking down hateing the reminder.

"Maby if you try making it up to him by doing something nice for him he will let you come back in tomorrow"

"Yea. Sebastian wouldnt pay that much money to get a customized collar for you to be in this school they coast loads, around £50 if i recal, i had a dog we was gonna get one made but he passed away so there was no point..."

"He's right Ciel, Sebastian wouldn't pay that much and you only come to school for one day, it would be a waste of money"

"I guess your right, but i will do something nice for him, but when? and how without him knowing?"

"At dinner time theres a games club on where you can eat dinner, aaannnddd... plays games and make things with craft" Lizzy said smileing at Ciel.

"Okay" Ciel smiled back.

The bell went letting everyone know that its time for there next class and they all headed back up to Sebastians classroom, Ciel sat between Lizzy and Mikey and watched as others came into class, once everyone was here Sebastian spoke up.

"Todays lesson is Geogrophy and next lesson is History and after lunch you have another English lesson" Sebastian announced as he began to write on the white bored information about volcanoes and how they link to the earths core and crust as well as plate boundrys"

"Lizzy"

Lizzy turned her head to look at Ciel "Yea?"

"Why do we need to learn about volcanos?"

"Its to help us go towards out GCSE grades so we have a better chance at getting a job when were older"

"Oh..." Ciel said copying the writeing down now that he knows how to write the letters.

"Hey, stop talking"

"Sebastian.." Ciel spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Can i do something else? I dont need to know about volcanos"

"You wanted to learn, and your here for just that, so yes you do"

Ciel grumbles about hateing Sebastian under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh? er.. nothing" Ciel began writeing the words down again trying to pronounce some every now and again.

Sebastian had put a volcano documentry on half way during class shadowing the room in dark all but the screen. Just when Ciel was about to close his eyes and go to sleep he saw a flash of light and sat up ears pointing to the celing as he looked around frantically for the light until it came into vew again on the floor, he jumped out his seat and began to chase it, it ran over the floor, up the walls, on some tables, on Sebastian's desk, on Sebastian... wait what?

"Ciel!"

Ciel froze and looked up "Sorry" Ciel said before going to sit back down until the light happend again and he chased it on Sebastian again.

"It isnt my fault its like this magical mist flying everywhere but its to fast! and it keeps going on you!" Ciel said quickly as he looked for the thing again only for it to land on Sebastians cheek giveing Sebastian a slap at the side of the face.

"Got it!" Ciel said scrunching his hand and bringing it to his face to have a look at only for it to be gone "Nyaa... its gone!"

"Alois!" Sebastian shouted "Stop it!"

Alois got his girly mirror back out and shun it at Sebastians privet parts and Ciel jumped and grabbed Sebastians...member causein a small yelp from Sebastian.

"Got it this ti-" Ciel blushed and quickly let go "Sorry Sebastian!" Ciel quickly ran back to his desk with Lizzy and Mikey still laughing.

"Alois! thats detention after school with Mr Spears!" Sebastian yelled at Alois.

"Whatever" Alois said slumping back into his seat and watching the documentary on volcanos.

Dinner came around and Ciel walk upto Sebastian.

"Sebastian.."

"Yes?"

"Can i go with Lizzy and Mikey to dinner?"

"Okay, you promise you will be on your, Best! behaviour?"

Ciel nods and Sebastian passes Ciel a little backpack.

"Okay stay safe"

"I will"

Ciel opend the door to the classroom to be met with Milkey and Lizzy, they walked to the so called 'games room' and Ciel desided he wanted to make a finger print picture.

"Ciel"

"hmm?"

"You have to put an apron on!" but it was to late Ciel already got paint on hi shirt, Lizzy sighed "Never mind"

"Oh okay..." Ciel said as he dipped his finger in a red pallet this time and painting flowers on the black peice of card he was working on, next the rubed his finger down on the paper createing the stem, once done, he made a few more flowers, pinks, blues, reds, oranges, and purples together with yellow middles, Ciel also dipped his thumb in white paint and put a love hearts around, he grabbed some glitter and prinkled the correct glitter to the correct colour of paint before leaveing it to dry.

"Hows this?" Ciel said turning around to Lizzy with his face coverd in a few paint and his tail having a few two.

"Awww, is simple adorable, im sure Sebastian will love it!" Lizzy sqeeled and called Mikey over from his friends who was playing 'top trumps'.

"Wow Ciel, for a guy i have to say thats pretty cute to" Mikey smiled at Ciel and sat down with Lizzy and Ciel and everyone got there lunch out.

Lizzy pulled out a heart shaped sandwage, orange juice and and tangareen. Mikey pulled out some apple juice, a sandwage with the crusts cut off and a banana and a few cherrys.

Ciel lifted up his mini back pack and put it on the table pulling out his lunch of a chicken sandwage, some catbikits, and a sippy cup of milk and honey. Wait. What? a sippy cup!?

"Whay the hell is this!" Ciel shouted as he looked at the sippy cup

Lizzy turned and 'awed' at how cute it was, even though they are teenagers its rather... weard, and for Ciel its just insulting.

Ciel also pulled out a strawberry flavoured cat treat, humming happily as he ate it.

Throughout the hour of dinner time its been fun, playing games, crafting things, eating, exept for the little 'dress up' lizzy did.

Ciel is wearing pink, and light baby blue and white ribbons in his hair, on his tail, on his shoes, on his wrists and a large pink and white bow around his neck hardly showing the collar around his neck infact you carnt see it a all.

Ciel slips his backpack on as he is led back for the last lesson of the day: English.

A man with black hair and glasses stoped in the hall way stopping Ciel, his name badge said William T. Spears.

"Come with me, No stray pets allowed in school"

Lizzy and Mikey objected "Mr Spears! He has a collar!" They shouted chaseing after Willam.

William checked for the collars tag and grumbled "And i suppose you taking him back to class yes?"

"Yes sir. He wants to learn its why Mr Michaelis brought him to school sir! he even has a designed collar with the schools name and logo sir!"

Will checked again only to nod and leave, leaveing everyone to sigh in releaf; Ciel wonte be taken to the pound/Animal shelter.

William made them late by a few minuets but they soon made it to class everyone watching them walk in, first a cheerie girl, next a chilled out boy, then a ribboned up neko who was smileing.

Lizzy and Mikey walked upto there seats and sat down, Ciel ran upto Sebastian with a big smile on his face, Sebastian chuckled and ruffled the boys hair "Cute" Sebastian said as he was handed a black peice f card, when he opend it, it was the picture Ciel made at lunch only once it dryed Ciel cut out some letters and stuck them on, in the card it said; 'Sowwee sebas san' What do you expect? the kids only just learning to read and write of course theres gonna be spelling mistakes.

Sebastian couldnt help bus smile, he leaned down and hugged the neko boy coverd in ribbons "Okay. I forgive you" Sebastian said kissing the boy on the forehead hugging him tighter before letting go, he put the picture on his desk for all to see and began with the lesson of English.

Ciel sat down with his friends again and both of them saying weldone and awwing him for being nice to Sebastian saying sorry.

Ciel was given a sheet to practice off words and began to try and form his own sentences

'The cow say moo'

'The cat say nya'

Sticking to three worded words in smalll sentenced but right non the less and was pleased with the outcome as he got a cat treat for doing such a good job.

It was the end off school and getting late Sebastian and Ciel was currently getting into bed and then fell asleep within the warmth of the covers until they blacked out in a dreamless state.

The weekend came around quickly for both Ciel and Sebastian and Sebastian has desided take Ciel to the new neko park.

"Higher!" Ciel shouted as Sebastian pushed him on the tire swing, the neko park was rather large, large jungle jimps, ropes on trees, large rock tables out in the open for nekos to lay on in the sun and chilax.

My how Ciel has changed in the short amount of time he has been living with this strangers, however Ciel has spoken about his past and it upset Sebastian dearly and couldn't help but feel for the poor boy. Parents burned alive infront of there son, thats no life a hild should witness, his parents where burned in a fire for looseing in the fighting ring where they capture nekos and bet whos gonna win a fight, but the fire burned down the hole place, but Ciel got out, obiously, but no one else did, thank the lord.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I'm hungry..." Ciel whined rubbing at his belly as he and Sebastian was walking to a rock table in the open where the sun shun upon it in all its glory.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Sweets, cakes..exetra..."

"How about something not sweet, oh! that reminds me, i made a dentist opointment for you today, seen as though you consume a load of sweets its only safe to say you get your teeth checked out for any cavitys"

"You did...WHAT!?"

"Don't raise your voice Ciel, i simply made a dentist opointment for your tiny-ickle-bittle teeth" Sebastian says putting his fingers on the boys fang and pushing slightly to be able to move the boys head from side to side. (AN: try it, then you know what its like X3)

"W-what t-t-time?" the boy tryed to keep his cool when really he was a paniking mess, it wouldnt be good to have a panic attack he used to be so prone to having, he hasnt had one since, that! day...

"At 2o'clock today, around the corner from here actualy"

At this the boy shook but nodded non the less, it wouldn't to good to argue with Sebastian.

 _Wait! isnt it nearly two!?_ Ciel thought frantacly hopeing it was and wasnt, one to get it over with and two so he doesn't mount up fear, upon waiting his fait.

"Might as well start heading its nearly two actually, its twenty to two exactly, shall we?" Sebastian said clipping the boys leash as they left the neko park and began to head for the 'dentist' oh they joys! of the funny fucking joys! in life!

REVIEWS? PLEASE...? XXxxXXxXxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel was figeting in the waiting rooms of the dentist, nerviously shaking scared of getting his teeth checked up on. I mean who wouldn't? they put theres hands in your mouth, they touch and caress your fucking teeth for crying out loud!

"Ciel Phantomhive?" a red headded lady called, he and Sebastian stood and walked towards the lady which she lead the two into the dentists room.

"Ah.. Ciel Phantomhive correct? now it says here you for a check up. Yes?" The dentist asked as he flipped through the files of Ciels dentist record.

Ciel only nodded and Sebastian replied with a 'yes he is' and help sit the neko in the dentists chair.

The dentist snapped some gloves on making the nekos ears go down and whimper a bit. Honestly dentists are soo full od drama its scary!

"Okay say ahh, for me" The dentist said as he held a pocker and a mirror.

Ciel slowly and steadly opend his mouth for the dentist and stiffend, tail freezeing in the air goings incrediably bushy it almost like like a dusting stick. (AN: you know there dusters and there like tails? those big pink, yellow and green with blue fluffy thingys? yea? them!)

Once the dentist has finished he grabbed this clay substance and put it in the childs mouth and requested that he bite down hard on the clay substance that was hard jelly like.

"Oh dear, just like i though, nothing to worry to much about though" The dentist smiled reasureingly.

Ciel whimperd and closed his eyes as Sebastian asked whats wrong.

"Hes gonna need a pair of braces, some of his teeth are odly bent and it will help with the jaw line in which will help straighten it up"

"I see, is it possable to be done today?" Sebastian questioned the dentist yet again receaveing a glare and a quick shake of the head 'no' from Ciel.

"Yes thats fine with me, Ciel what colour braces would you like?"

"None, im not havin braces, or whatever they are"

"Ciel be nice" Sebastian warned and Ciel reluctantly choose the midnight blue.

The dentist get everything ready and glued metal to the childs mini cute fangs and back teeth as well as his othe teeth, once done he announced and showed Ciel his new decorated teeth.

Ciel grumbled and crossed his arms "Can we go now?"

"What o you say to the nice dentist Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Thank you, i guess" Ciel stood out of the chair and was follwed by Sebastian as he gripped the loose leash and began to walk the boy out of the dentists.

"It hurts.." The boy whines as he walks with Sebastian.

"I'll get some calpol, that should ease the pain, for now.."

"I want them out! I DONT LIKE THEM!"

"Aww, i think they make you look even cuter"

"I am NOT CUTE!"

Sebastian chuckled "Now now, lets not have any temper tantrums and embarass me out here, wouldn't want to get into trouble now, would we?" Sebastian warned with a half hearted glare.

Ciel put his ears down and shut up the rest of the walk to an unknown destination.

"Where are we?"

"You where hungry, yes?"

Ciel nods "Yes!"

"Come on then" Ciels master lead him inside a small coffee shop called 'Undertakers' and orderd them drinks and cookies, Sebastian got a black coffee, Ciel got a hotchocolate tea and they both shared a devils food cake with two ginger biskuets on the sides of the plate of their drinks.

"MMMmm! its soooo good!" Ciel explaned as he drank from his froffy hot chocolate tea.

"Indeed" Sebastian agreed.

A few minuets and Sebastian and Ciel was talking about school and how well Ciel has learned whithin the week he attented, well, mainly three days but that was a great improvement of learnign.

"Do you think you will be able to work upto speed with the rest of the kids or do you need more help with sentence creations? and pronunciations?"

"I'll be okay... but a bit of help everynow and then wouldn't be bad"

"Okay, so tomorrow when you wake up, and were at school we will be doing poetry again okay? also arts and crafts, which im sure you will enjoy, yes?"

Ciels ears perked up "Yay!" Ciels tail wafed the air exitedly.

Sebastian finished his coffee and Ciel finished his hot chocolate tea, and food. Sebastian walked Ciel out and into 'Denekos Accessorys Galore' over the road and enterd the shop.

Sebastian let go of the nekos leash while he looked around the store, he looked at the variety of collars and ribbon bows and outfits for his young neko boy.

"Ciel come here" Ciel skipped to Sebastian with a small plushie in his hand and smiled brightly with his eyes softly shut holding the bunny with an eye patch upto Sebastians face silently asking for it.

"Okay you can have that" Sebastian smiled at the happy go lucky bluenett hugging the plush"

"Thanks master!" Ciel replyed hugging Sebastian tightly. Master? Sebastian though but chosoe to ignore it and smile brightly as he held up some outfits for the young neko.

They were girly yes! but.. they would look so adorable on him, and he couldn't wait to show everyone at school how much his neko would look cute.

"Ciel wake up or you wonte have time for breakfast" Seastian shook Ciel awake as they they didn't hear the alarm go off.

"Nnn" Ciel rolled over facing away from Sebastian.

"Ciel get up its time for school"

"I don wanna"

"Up. Now..!" Sebastian yanked the covers off the child and put them on the other side of the room "Get up"

Sebastian walked out the room making some milk and honey for the other, Ciel wouldn't have time for breakfast when he was up.

Ciel walked in the kitchen where Sebastian was warming up his brakfast milk and pushed Ciel to the living room and began getting the clothes out for Ciel to wear today, he was gonna make Ciel look extra cute today, yes he was!

He dressed Ciel up in the girl outfit that had a short skirt, he wore black nickers, yes, nickers, not boxers, the loop around the neck was like that of a shirt callar with those triangles on the side, on the back was a bow in black and white, he wore thick high socks one black, the other white, the white one had a black bow and the top and the black one had a white bow at the top.

Sebastian pu and black and white bow around the boys neck to finish up, basically the cherry ontop of the cake to finish! and off they go to school, Ciel drinking milk in the sippy cup on the way there but savouring it for class, not like he could drink it all anyways there was wayyy to much milk mixed with honey in there for him to drink and he was becoming quite full anyways.

Ciel was the first to enter the classroom of children with Sebastian follwing in tow, everyone awwed at how 'cute!' Ciel was, Lizzy stood up and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek, Ciel blushed and sat down with his two friends, Lizzy and Mikey.

"Okay class first up is English poetry, and next is Art... lets begin" Sebastian began writeing another letter poem on the board in which everyone includeing Ciel wrote down in there books and began describeing the poems meaning. Once everyone was done they bagan to write there own poem, Ciel stood up and walked to Sebastian, asked for help on how to write a poem.

"Okay Ciel" Sebastian said sitting Ciel on his knee and talked to the neko boy "Choose a theme"

"Nekos!" Ciel giddly explaned

"Very well. So what do you normaly do?"

"Eat, sleep, wee, and listen to you basically allllll the time! as well as get showed in ur affection for me, im constantly cuddled and kissed and showerd in luxarys, probarly why i don't walk out on you right now..." Some of the class giggled at Ciels honesty.

"Well... that was quite alot there Ciel, but im glad to know im treating you well. Now let me help you write the first sentences of a neko poem shall we?"

Ciel nods "mhm"

"Neko, Neko, showerd in galore

praised and raised, with?"

Ciel but in "a way lot more..." Ciel said unsure.

Sebastian tested it out re reading what he had written "Neko, Neko, showerd in galore,

praised and raised with a way lot more. Yes that sound good, good job Ciel" Sebastian praised and gave Ciel a cookie.

Both Sebastian and Ciel finished the poem just before next lesson

Neko, Neko, Showerd in galore,

Praised and raised with a way lot more,

Tiny but mighty, the Neko clawed,

Feed or be fed as the Neko yawned,

Twisting its toung at all other words,

Mouse chasing, horse racing, mighty kittys races,

Sing us a song of the showerd kitty in praises,

Thats the way the Neko inbraces.

"Very good Ciel you did well this lesson" Sebastian 'praised' the neko again as the bell went for next lesson.

"Allright class you know what to do, now we have art..." Sebastian told the class and almost imediantly the hole class worked together to move the row of tables, two against each other createing a square table, kids went to the cubard and got out colouring pencils and papers and other arts and crafts as well as paints.

"Okay so today you will be allowed to free style as a way to show what you are more capable of" Sebastian anounced as his little neko boy bounced off his lap and sat on the table with his two friends drumming his fingers on the table exitedly, he loved arts and craft it was so much fun!

The class broke into 'yes!' and 'alright, get in there!' exitment as they get a free time in doing what ever they wanted.

"Oh, and Ciel"

"Yes?"

"No paints"

Ciels ears flop looking disopointed "Why not?"

"Because, thats a new outfit and i don't wanna rist it getting dirty"

"I'll wear an apron"

"I very much doubt, wearing an apron can pretect you from paints, no doubt you will end up looking like some sort of multicoloured ladybird"

The class chuckled at Sebastian statement, even Ciel as chuckleing.

"Please.." Ciel whined

"No"

"How abo-"

"No, is no, don't argue"

The class began to get painting and glueing and drawing, Ciel was drawing and colouring.

"It's so unfair..."

"Aww cheer up Ciel!" Lizzy explaned as she hugged Ciel after putting her paints down.

"Why don't me and Lizzy paint the picture for you?"

Ciel looked down at his picture that he finished drawing ready to be coloured and he smiled "Okay" Ciel said as he handed the picture to Lizzy and Mikey who in which painted it, once it was painted they handed it back to Ciel and Ciel grabbed the PVA glue and shook it trying to get the glue to come out, then it went on the paper, he outlined his lines in glue after the paint had dried and was now sprinkleing a handful of glitter on the glue, he loved glitter!

"Achoo" Ciel sneezed and the glitter flew up in the air, landing in his har and clothes and some on his face in blobs where small splats of glue coverd his cheeks and nose, he was now practacally coverd in blue glitter that shun brightly as the sun came through the window enmitting small light balls to form everywhere like a disco ball, Lizzy and Mikey laughed.

Class was finished and when Ciel walked upto Sebastian to hand him his picture of a kitten and a home, Sebastian couldnt help but chuckle but tut in annoyance.

"Ciel didn't i say not to use paint?"

"Yes but-"

"No, you disobeyed me"

"Mr Michaelis" Lizzy cut in "Me and Mikey painted i for him yes we did"

Sebastian nodded "Okay, and how about the glitter?"

"I sneezed and it flew everywhere"

Sebastian let an annoyed sigh out, its hard removeing glitter, hopefully the wind outside will blow it off. "Alright out you go to play" Sebastian said and took the picture from Ciel "Oh and Ciel" Sebastian said just before Ciel could leave.

"Yes?"

"Come here"

"Yes?" Ciel was now stood infront of his master, Sebastian.

Sebastin stood and hugged the younger male and Ciel wrapped his arms around the mans waste "Thanks for the picture"

Ciel smiled and walked out of the classroom with his friend still drinking on his milk and honey that was nearly finished.

"You were funny Ciel" his friends smiled and giggled as they swung on the tire swings on the trees, Ciel on the other hand was climbing the tree with ease, but getting down when the bell went was a totally diffrent story...

"I carnt... I'm stuck" Ciel explaned as he sat and clung to the trees branch.

"Come on Ciel you can do it, be a man!" Mikey shouted up at Ciel.

"I.." Ciel breathes "Carn't..." he clung tighter to the tree as it began to rain, his ears went flat and his tail puffed up curing around the trees brances.

It began to thunder and strike lightning as children were walking back inside, great, stuck in a tree and now its the worsed fear he has... thunder, rain and lightning combined with being up high... great...

Ciel began to have one of his panic attacks, he needs Sebastian! NOW! Sebastian cumforts him but he carn't get to to get to him!

Lizzy and Mikey notices and get worried.

Ciel cluthes at his chest as a loud roar sounding in the sky. He took a sharp in take and fell from the tree onto his back and instinctly his tail wrapped around his leg and his rision filled with small black spots and he had harsh breathing, Lizzy and Mikey rushed over to him and Lizzy took Mikeys phone and began to dial '999' for an ambulance.

Meanwhile Sebastian was getting worried the bell went ten minuets ago Ciel should of been here by now, and his friends...

"Class, be on your BEST BEHAVIOUR! while im gone Ciels missing. Charity..."

"Yes sir?"

"Call for a backup teacher i got to go. Sorry class. Behave!" Then Sebastian left only to be pushed out the way as paramedics rushed passed him.

Oh no... please don't be here for Ciel. Sebastian thought s he followed them. But it was. He saw Ciel outside flat on his back shaking with heavy brathes clearly having a panic attack...

LOL CLIFF HANGER SRY GUYS XXXXX REVIEWS? FOR FASTER UPDATES!


	5. Chapter 5

In the hospital Ciel awoke sevaral hours later to a beeping noise and Sebastian strokeing his hair while rubbing his hand with his thumb.

"Sebas-"

"Oh Ciel! thank goodness your okay..." Sebastian sighed in releaf, glad that the boy had awoken.

Ciel pulled on the mask he was wearing off and sat up in the hospital bed.

"Wha- what happend?" Ciell questioned as he felt something on his ankle, Ciel lifted his leg up and out the covers only to see a band around his ankle with emergancy warnings all over it reading...

*E-M-E-R-G-A-N-C-Y*

Asthmatic, PTSD that

can cause Anxiety attacks.

"Whats this?" Ciel tryed to rip the tag off only to find that it wasnt paper but plastic and he groaned in irrotaion.

"Its if you ever have another accident the ambulance know exactly what to do with you, without the need of running tests" Sebastian ansewd only to hear Ciel talking to himself moments later.

"Great, back in a fucking tag! i just got rid of the last one! Fucking shitty doctors!"

SLAP!

Ciel whimperd and yelped in shock "Hey! what was that for?!"

"I will not tollarate language like that, next time you will get a propper punishment" Sebastian said sternly with a hint of a warning in his voice.


End file.
